


Pillows

by BisexualDisastaur



Series: #FEGenWeek2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Don't worry he gets better, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, No birds were seriously harmed in the writing of this fic, Sleepless Shenanigans, Sorry Reyson but ya gotta suffer again for fluffy plot purposes, because of Kaze's favorite pillow, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisastaur/pseuds/BisexualDisastaur
Summary: Twink bird punches twink ninja.
Series: #FEGenWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709977
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fire Emblem Gen Week 2020





	Pillows

“Kaze?”

A mild voice broke through the fog in Kaze’s mind, and he obligingly lifted his head to look at Kiran. “Hello, Summoner.”

“Are you… Okay? You look exhausted.”

“It’s nothing. Thank you for worrying.” Kaze replied monotonously, turning back to his soup. Biting their lip, Kiran sat next to him.

“If something’s bothering you, you know you can always talk to me, right? Or anyone from Hoshido? Or just… Anyone? No one will hurt you here, Kaze. Well, except for maybe Valter and Iago but that’s why they’re in their own part of the castle.”

Kaze shook himself out of his daze, trying his best to put on a reassuring smile. Judging from Kiran’s worried frown, it didn’t work. “I’m fine, Summoner. Really. Don’t worry yourself over me.” He quickly drank the rest of his soup, rising gracefully. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

* * *

Kaze walked through the castle, doing his best to not trip over his feet even though exhaustion dragged at his heels. _You can do this, Kaze,_ he scolded himself. _You promised yourself you wouldn’t be useless again. You’ve gone longer without sleep._

Had he? He couldn’t remember. What he _did_ remember though…

_A soft, green pillow that smelled like jasmine flowers. Silk, made from the finest cocoons. Stuffed comfortably with the softest feathers shed from the finicky kinshi…_

Kaze blinked. Feathers? Yes, they were soft. Wait, where did these feathers come from…

There was a screech, and suddenly all went black.

* * *

Kaze slowly came to. There was a uncomfortable pillow digging into the back of his head, but when he reached up to soothe away the headache, he felt the rough texture of bandages.

“Kaze?”

“Sakura- _hime?”_

Sakura relaxed. “Oh, thank goodness you’re awake! You were out of so long.”

“Hng.” Kaze slowly rose as the Hoshidan princess came to stand by his side, waving her staff to send cool pulses of healing magic to him. “My greatest apologies. How long has it been?”

“You were out for half the day yesterday and the entire night. It’s morning now.”

“Ah… How foolish of me. To be attacked and taken out by an enemy… My apologies, Sakura- _hime.”_ As best as he could, Kaze prostrated himself. “I can only hope that no one was hurt…”

Sakura blinked at him, looking oddly stunned. Then, she _laughed._

Not the light giggles she had either. No, she burst out in a raucous roar, leaning on his bed so she wouldn’t fall over. “Oh, _Kaze!”_ She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. “An enemy didn’t knock you out! Reyson did!”

“...Who?”

Sakura laughed even harder at the look of confusion on his face. “Reyson! You know, the crane _laguz?_ Blond hair? Wears a circlet? Has great white wings?”

Kaze wracked his brain, trying to remember if he had seen someone like that.

“Kaze, surely you must remember the face of the man you punched you hard enough to knock you out!”

“My apologies. I’ve been exhausted lately…”

Sakura’s laugh petered out, although she was still grinning as she waved her staff over him again. “I suppose so. Well, now that you’re awake, you should be good to go. You weren’t injured _too_ badly. I think Reyson hurt _himself_ more than he hurt you.”

“What? How?”

“Cranes.” Sakura said sympathetically. “They’re delicate. Hollow bones. Reyson’s not built for battle. He broke every bone in his hand and fractured his wrist when he punched you. What did you even do to him?”

“I… Think…” The memories were beginning to return to the ninja. “I think I touched his wings.”

“You _WHAT!?”_ A scream resonated throughout the infirmary. Sakura gave an answering yelp, dropping her staff, and Kaze whirled towards the entrance, drawing a knife. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Summoner, hello.”

Kiran stared at him with shock on their face. “You _touched_ his wings!?”

“Ah… Yes?”

Kiran slapped a hand to their face. “Oh, no _wonder_ he punched you. _Kaze!”_ They stalked over to his bed. “Didn’t I tell you about this!? Don’t ever touch a crane’s wings! That’s like—like—like going up to Ryoma when he’s fresh out of the hot springs and grabbing his di—”

Kaze blanched. Sakura shuddered. She really didn’t that comparison about her brother.

“My sincerest apologies, Summoner.” Kaze bowed down. “Nothing can excuse my behavior. Truly. If you feel that it is better to not have me here…”

Kiran sighed, settling down on the edge of his bed. “Nevermind. We’ll find Reyson and you can apologize. For now, what’s wrong? You’re not the type ot make such mistakes. Tell me what’s going on.”

Kaze sighed. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Lay it on me.” Kiran said, unimpressed. “I’ve heard worse.”

“It’s just… I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately.” Kaze said slowly.

Kiran studied him. Then, they suddenly bolted upright, a knowing look in their eyes. “Your pillow. Of course."

Kaze stared at them. “You knew?”

“I know a lot of things about my Heroes, Kaze. Things that would make even your tough ninja skin crawl.” Kiran sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me? A lack of sleep is detrimental to you, both your job and your health.”

“Like I said, it’s embarrassing.” He turned to Sakura, who looked confused. “I have a pillow at home that I’m afraid I can’t sleep without.”

“Oh.” Sakura tilted her head. “Like how Takumi _-niisan_ can’t go a week without miso soup without going berserk and getting withdrawal symptoms?”

Kaze winced. “I suppose.”

Behind him, Kiran snorted before composing themselves. “Alright. I’m guessing that’s why you grabbed Reyson’s wings out of nowhere?”

“I think so. I was thinking about the _kinshi_ feathers it’s stuffed with, and I suppose…”

Kiran nodded. “Well, it’s impossible to send you back to grab it without sending you home entirely… But!” They held up a finger at Kaze’s crestfallen expression. “That doesn’t mean we can’t recreate it! We have the collective minds of 322 Heroes and a kingdom full of craftsmen! We can do this! Ah, but we should probably apologize to Reyson first…”

* * *

Two weeks later, after many prototypes and a few more uncomfortable, sleepless nights, Kaze sighed in happiness and snuggled into his new pillow for a full 12 hours of uninterrupted rest.


End file.
